


Your my Best Zombie, til death.

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Best Zombies, Eliza is the Flustered gay, Elizas the flustered gay, F/F, F/M, Fear of fire, He sees all, I tried for five but ran out of fuel, Only 3 chapters, Til Death, Willa is the Gay panic, Willa is the gay disaster, Willas the Gay panic, Willas the gay disaster, Zed is a much better person in this, and didn’t want to keep you waiting any longer, he actually is surprised, its very gay, sorry - Freeform, stop drop and roll, zed sets them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Zed does little things, he does big things. But all of it, is for his best Zombie in his life. His number 1 go to, his half of a whole. Zed does little things for Eliza, to make up and show his gratitude for everything Eliza does for him.
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus & Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Your my Best Zombie, til death.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilbreezy03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreezy03/gifts).



> Hey guys!!! Got a Zed & Eliza fanfic for ya!!!!! 
> 
> So basically, in this fanfic, (it’s sadly an AU cause in real life , Zed doesn’t realize how lucky he is to have Eliza in his life and totally takes her for granted) 
> 
> (Which is basically EVERYTHING. WHO WAS HIS NUMBER ONE SUPPORTER DURING HIS CAMPAIGN!?! ELIZA THATS WHO!!! Ya know what she gets in return? NOTHING.
> 
> Ugh. Anyways. Here we go!
> 
> Also IMPORTANT 🔥 
> 
> ZOMBASHERAS/SHIROS ARE MENTIONED IN THIS
> 
> THIS WAS CREATED BY MerMagicAnaLily!
> 
> I HAVE BEEN GIVEN PERMISSION TO ADD THIS IN.
> 
> AND THEY WILL PROBS BE USING A ZOMBIE TRADITION I CREATED
> 
> CALLED ZEGIZEAR
> 
> SO DO NOT FLIP IF YOU SEE THIS IN OTHER STORIES
> 
> WE HAVE AGREED TO USE THEM TOGETHER
> 
> AS ALL ZOMBIES GO THROUGH BOTH ZEGIZEAR AND ZOMBASHERAS/SHIROS

1\. Zed remembers that Bonzo wasn’t the only one effected during the cheerleader Spirit stick incident

Zed couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear.  
He had Saved Addison! Oh man, Addison. Just the name made his heart soar! He swore she was the one! Everything about her was magical!

He did end up poking his nose in a few places, and found out Bonzo had actually left the school. And Ran home. 

He felt a surge of guilt, Bonzo had a crippling fear of Fire. He wish he could have done something more. 

But now, he was on the football team! Everything was working out perfectly ! He cheered himself up. A smile pointing up at the corners.

Zombies would be treated equal, and he could be with Addison.

He instinctively held his hand out in a fist bump next to him, waiting for Eliza to bump back. 

When he felt nothing knock against his knuckles, he gave a side glance to his side. 

It almost came as a shock when he saw no one their.

Eliza was always their.

Always their to listen to his rambles, and their to add snarky sarcasm.

Where was she?

“Oh Gruzag!” The zombie cursed. He was a sucky friend. He had checked in to make sure Bonzo was alright. But not Eliza!

Deny it she may, Eliza hates fire as much as Bonzo. It wasn’t as much the Flames, as the Smoke that bothered her. It would overwhelm her senses, and send her into a spiral that ended in a panic attack if not stopped.

Zed was the one starting to panic now.  
He awkwardly spun in circles as he wracked his brain for where she could be.

The first thing that came to his head was somewhere dark, and secluded.

On a hunch, he started to walk to Zombie safe room. It was (ironically) where the zombies went when they needed some alone time.

He knocked on the door lightly, even though he wasn’t expecting an answer. And pushed it upon with a tiny grunt.

Stepping in, he let it swing closed behind him. Hearing the computer generated voice tell him it was ‘All clear’

He looked around, trying to find an Eliza shaped blob.

“Eliza? Liz?” He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out. He was then eerily aware of a light thunking noise. Perfectly timed. Each one sounding sickeningly soft and fleshy.

“E? Eliza?!” Zed called out a little more panicked.

His eyes tore up the otherwise empty room. Scanning for any sign of a Zombie.

Finally. Thank Brains, he spotted Elizas backpack, laid strewn across the floor in the corner.

*Under cheap fluorescent lights* jingled through his head.

“Of course!” He muttered under his  
Breath.

Walking briskly to the back hidden corner with the dimmest, cheapest of lights. He was instantly relieved to find no other then his Best Zombie.

Of course, Relief didn’t last long. Eliza was curled up in a ball. Pushing with her heels so she rocked backwards into a metal Vent, hitting her head lightly with every push. Which would explain the thunking.

Seeing her eyes scrunched shut , and her jaw screwed tightly. Zed judged that the tapping of the grate was the only thing keeping her from flipping out. Grounding her so she only focused on feeling the prick of pain. Over and over again. 

Zed kneeled down next to her, Placing a hand on her arm. No reaction.

“Hey Za’, hey it’s me. Zed. Your best Zombie. You gotta stop doing that. That’s not good for you. You should stand up. We gotta stop, drop and roll.” He prompted gently. He could barely hear her mumbling a phrase on repeat.

“No fire. No fire. No fire. No fire.”She continued relentlessly. Breaking Zeds heart. 

This was his best Zombie for Death. She was normally so strong and confident, that Zed forgot sometimes that underneath all that rough exterior, she was still a 14 year old Zombie, who still felt things the same as the rest. She still felt sadness and disappointment, trauma and fear.

“C’mon Eliza. I’ve got you.” Zed stayed soothingly, first cupping a hand behind the Zombies head where it kept banging into the vent, acting as a tiny shield. He cursed slightly when he felt a tiny bit of warmth, a small amount of liquid where their shouldn’t be. 

He pushed her forward slightly, wincing when Eliza didn’t even flinch, just kept mumbling her phrase.

His hypothesis was correct when he saw a small cut in the back of her skull, the red ooze clashing with the bright Green of her hair.

Shaking his head, he moved his hands so they curved under her armpits, lifting her up into a standing position. He took a moment to thank the Football gods Eliza was as small as she was, smaller meant lighter and easier to carry.

“Hey ok. We’re gonna S.D.R ok?” He stated as gentle as he could. A hint of pleading evident. 

He took it as a win when Eliza let out the smallest of nods.

Ok. He could do this.

“So first we stop.” He listed. Keeping his hands under her arms, in case her knees buckled. He watched with an intensive eye, searching for her to still all movements. 

Once she complied, he gave a small squeeze of encouragement.

“Ok. Good job. Now we drop.” He continued. He removed his hands as Eliza usually did this part herself, but kept them close just in case.

Eliza shakily lowered herself to the ground, one knee at a time. Bracing herself with her hands. She turned and laid flat on her back. Crossing her arms on her chest. Waiting patiently.

“And now we roll.” Zed spoke softly. He waiting for the faintest of nods before he put his hands on top of her crossed hands, and her abdomen.

he was the only boy ever allowed to touch her like this. It’s not like she didn’t trust Bonzo or something. But Elizas body was her right. And they respected that wholeheartedly. She decided who could touch where and when. And considering she was a Lesbian, Zed was pretty sure he would be the only boy EVER allowed to touch her.

Gently, with the gracefulness of his mother, Zed rocked her back and forth.

“Your Doing so good Eliza. I’m right here. I’m here for ya.” He soothed softly. 

He continued this action for a while, until he saw the tell tale signs that Eliza was tired. 

Her hands would go lax underneath his, and she’d start to subconsciously nibble on her lips. A habit that brought a smile to Zeds face. As it was something only he and Bonzo knew the reason too.

When they were younger , Eliza was 6, Zed had just turned 6, and Bonzo was about to turn 7. (They still kept him in the same grade cause he only spoke Zombie and was a tiny bit behind on his work) they were in the phase were they gave up their toddler habits and items and grew onto teens. It was actually a thing in Zombie ; called Zegizear . (A combination of year, time, and cycle)

Zegizear was the act of letting go of toddler years and approaching teens. Kinda like how a Bar mitzvah was the celebration of blossoming into a man or woman.

So basically, when you turn six (the first year of not being a toddler) you have to give something up to show for it. Whether it be an object or a habit of some kind. It wasn’t as bad as it sounds. No one forced you to do it. But a sense of pride. Young Zombies surged to do it. To feel grown up.

The only time you were ever really allowed to use or partake in your Zegizear, was during your Zombasheras/shiros, where you ate your first and only brain. It was a traumatizing experience and was put their so Zombies could always remember why They should never eat brains ever again.  
Usually right after, the person who just ate it was traumatized, or scared to death. So they used any means necessary to Cope, aka Their Zegizear.

Anyway, It was during this year of being Six. That the three had to give something up. Bonzo had already given up a Blanket he used to sleep with. Zed was deciding to stop wearing footie pajamas, (yes he did end up wearing them till he was six, something he decided as soon as he met Addison, he would NEVER mention) but since he just turned six, he wanted to wean himself off of them first. 

And Eliza had a special Pacifier she gnawed on all day. It was actually rare to see her without it, and very few people had actually seen her lips. Which were usually kinda swollen cause of the constant wear and tear. 

She was at the age where she actually gave up the said object/habit.

So here’s the thing. She didn’t want too.

And being Eliza, she fought tooth and nail to not do it. Once Eliza had her mind set on something. Their was no stopping her.

Except doubt. Doubt was the only thing actually making her battle. Cause she doubted that if she didn’t give it up now. She never would. 

With help from Zed and Bonzo. She was able to get rid of it. (It was a monstrous 5 month FULL ON WAR, which often resulted in bruises and Eliza stubbornly locking herself in the bathroom to indulge in peace...but they did it! Since then, the only time you could ever even tell what once was, was when she was sleepy. As her tongue and teeth would probe and bite, waiting to be blocked by rubbery plastic. 

Also, when she smiled, which was so rare in itself that people didn’t pick up on the fact that her top layer of teeth were raised slightly. And that when the rare occurrence that she did smile came, that her tongue always thrusted into the small gab between her jaws. 

Zed smiled fondly at the memories. Eliza would probably go die (again lol) if they ever mentioned that story to anyone. So they were sworn to secrecy with PROMISES of their habits being revealed if hers was. 

But the two of them always shared a warm smile when they had group sleepovers (her mom didn’t care about the boy-girl thing, since she came out as a lesbian a year later) and Eliza got tired, and habitual nudged her lips with her tongue. Kinda like a Salute to each other for surviving that battle it was for getting her to stop.

Dark and gory times (jk, Eliza only broke fingers at most)

Zed slowly changed his pace of rocking, slowly down so she was barely moving. And of course, before he knew it. She was sound asleep. The only times you could see genuine smiles on her face.

Zed picked her up and placed her in the back corner, using his jacket as a blanket and his lap as a pillow. He gazed down at his best Zombie for death, and Smiled wide in return.

2\. In which, those two human boys that made Eliza uncomfortable at lunch come back. And this time theirs no one around to help. Except Zed.

🔥 HEADS UP! 🔥  
Depictions of Forced kissing and Harassment are in this next chapter. Continue at your own choice. All the chapters after this are Harassment free.  
You have been warned.

Zed groaned inwardly as he heard the bell. Gruzag, he was late to science officially. He knew it he shouldn’t have talked to Addison that long.

She always made time fly by, he thought with a goofy smile.

He decided to Hustle to his next class. He didn’t want to give the teachers another reason to hate him.

Picking up the pace he decided to take the shortcut in what the Seabrook kids called the ‘Haunted hallway’ . It wasn’t actually haunted, the security camera was busted, and the lights flickered from time to time. 

It might as well just been another hallway of their old Zombie school. 

As he got closer, he started to hear some voices, he craned his neck to hear more, and had a gut wrenching feeling when they sounded threatening.

“Come Zombie! It’s just us! We sat with you a few days ago. Why don’t you chillax, come hang with us.” One boys voice floated down the hall.

“I said No! And that fact you won’t leave me alone, is just you guys harassing me! I could go and report you slime balls right now!” A angry feminine voice echoed after. Causing Zeds heart to stop beating. (At least it felt like that) 

Cause he knew that fiery voice anywhere. And it belonged to his Best Zombie for Death. 

Eliza Zambie.

Breaking out into a jog he finally turned the corner, and the sight that laid before him made his blood boil.

Two giant Football team members had backed Eliza against a wall. One had placed his hand on the are next to her head and leaned casually, while the other stood tauntingly in front of her. Not letting her escape. 

Eliza had a brave face put on, but Zed could see the fear in her eyes. Her books were hugged to her chest tightly. And her Z-banded wrist twitched involuntarily. She probably wanted to Zombie out and use her Strength.

“Seriously, if you guys don’t move right now. I’ll go straight to principal Lee.” She growled.

The guys standing in front of her glanced toward his friend. Who now wore a deep frown.

“Oh Will you?!” He muttered dangerously. He took a step to close for Zeds liking and in one quick move, shoved all the books out of her hands. The other Grabbed her wrist tightly.

“He-y!” Zed wheezed out. Storming down the hallway, curse him for running a few seconds ago. They boys didn’t hear him, but Eliza seemed to, as her head jerked in a familiar way.

“S-stop!” The girl shrieked. The two boys just laughed.

“Oh come on. You know you want this!” The one boy mocked. -Daniel, Zed thought his name was.

“Um , one, ew. Gross. No. Just no. Lesbian standing here! And if you sorry excuses for men even understood what that mean, your crazy hormones filled brains would probably find a way to get off by it!” She snarked viscously, letting her razor sharp tongue wounding both boys pride.

Now both men were sneering.

“Ugh, your a dyke? Why didn’t you tell us! Ew! Your probably getting laid with that Werewolf ?!” Daniel jabbed. Eliza flushed in anger.

“Don’t talk about her like that!” She growled. Jabbing him in the groin with her metal toed boot. The guy lurched in pain. His face red and splotchy. 

Zed struggled to get close enough, fast enough. Curse these extra long hallways!!!

The other one, Jason! Zed finally remembered. Scowled.

“Your gonna pay for that.” He whispered. And with that motion. He grabbed Eliza by the shoulders, and smashed his lips on hers.

Eliza squealed, and tried to get away. But the other had a strong grip on her arms.

And that, was when Zed arrived.

In one motion, he tackled the guy kissing HIS ELIZA, to the ground. Seeing red, he punched him squarely in the jaw. Knocking him out with the blunt force of it.

Next, he turned to Daniel, and socked him in the stomach. And then bashed his head against the wall. 

The two fell to the floor like sacks of potato’s.

And finally, Zed was able to see clearly. He turned to Eliza, approaching her with his hands held upwards. Like she was a wild animal.

She actually just looked eerily in a trance. Her one hand was on her slightly kiss-swollen lips. And her other wrapped around her waist. Gripping tightly.

Then, she snapped out of it. And as if realizing what had just, moaned in disgust and started viciously wiping her lips with the back of her hand. 

Without any warning, she glanced at Zed and bolted.

“Eliza!” Zed called out, his hand outreached. But she was really fast.

Zed dropped his backpack, not caring about class anymore. And followed in pursuit.

“Liza hold up!” He called out. 

Eliza just turned into the Girls bathroom. And he groaned in defeat. 

He leaned against the wall of the entryway and listened to the sound of water running, and small sobs emitting from the inside. His heart breaking with each cry.

Screw it. Eliza was his best Zombie. And he wasn’t gonna let her struggle through this alone.

“Is anyone in their!” He called out first. I Not wanting to surprise someone. 

Of course their was no one else in their, Eliza didn’t allow herself to show weakness in front of people.

With a final breath, Zed entered the bathroom.

Ignoring what the actual room looked like. His eyes softened when he found Eliza standing at the sink. Hands gripping the porcelain top tightly. He winced when he saw her lips. As they were scrubbed raw, some places even bleeding.

“E...” he started. Not finding the words to say. But eventually he just knew what to do. This was still Eliza. This was still his best Zombie.

He stepped forward with his arms wide.  
The girl let out a broken cry as she launched into his embrace. Hugging him tightly. And crying into his chest.

Zed wrapped his arms around her protectively.

“Shh, it’s ok E, their not gonna hurt you anymore. I won’t let them. It’s gonna be ok. I’m not gonna let them hurt you ever again.” He promised. Pressing a comforting kiss to where baby wisps of her tumbling hair began.

They eventually sank to the floor together. As Eliza cried for what had been invaded and taken without permission. 

Zed was so angry at those two he couldn’t even describe. Elizas body was so precious to her. Who she let touch and where was always a huge matter for her. Before ten minutes ago, Zed was the only boy to ever to touch her body, and even that was just when they did Stop, drop, and roll. These fools had gone and invaded something that was matter of pride and personal. Something that could not be given back was taken. 

He pressed another kiss to her crown and promised he would be their for her. Would never let this happen again.

He promised.

3\. In which, Zed picks up on some hints and concludes, that His Eliza, Has got a crush.

“Hey Bonzo! Eliza!” Zed called out. Waving a hand to his to best friends. Bonzo waved back, but Eliza was Zoned in on her computer. Zed rolled his eyes affectionately.

“What’s up?” He asked as he sat down , his tray plunking on the table.

Bonzo immediately launched into a monologue about Band practice. While Eliza gave the ever so gracious nod and Grunt.

Zed smirked and shoved her lightly, watching in amusement as her eyes widened and she scrambled to sit upright, checking to make sure her beloved Computer was ok.

“Zed! You could have hurt Frizka!” She exclaimed in horror. Yes. Eliza actually named her computer Frizka. That’s how attached to it she was.

“Oh no! I apologize Frizka!” Zed mock bowed. Bonzo snickered from across the table. 

Eliza scowled at the teasing from the boys, punching Zed in the shoulder, she went back to her work. All but glowering.

“Your on my list Zed. “ she muttered scathingly. Causing his face to (if it was even possible) pale even farther.

Being on Elizas list was horrible.

She’d make you wait long enough till you forgot about it, then she’d strike with something to perfectly thought out, you could only accept defeat. The only way to get out of it, or possibly lighten the blow. Was basically be Zombies slaves.

Jk, you just really had to suck up to her for a while.

Zed waited a few moments to pass.

“My day was great thanks for asking!” He snarked. Eliza grinned from where she was typing madly.

“I Just got back from Football training with Wynter and the werewolf’s.” He phrased.

“Werewolf’s? You were with them? Was Willa and Wyatt their too?” Eliza shot out. All of a sudden looking deeply invested in whatever came out of Zeds mouth.

Zed quirked an eyebrow at the Zombie 

“your attention sure seemed to turn around?” He remarked.

“Za! Nyze?” (Yeah! Why?) Bonzo agreed. 

Eliza seemed flustered. Waving it off as it was nothing.

“Wow I can’t be interested in my friends life from time to time! Way to stereotype me as the uninvested friend!” She deflected. 

Zed held her gaze, but decided to bring it up later.

“Well anyways, I was training with Wynter, SHES amazing! I honestly thing she’d be great! Willa and Wyatt came to watch her,” he added, and restrained from smirking when Elizas head twitched after the comment,  
”I don’t think either of them want to play. Willa seems to busy as Alpha, and Wyatt I’m pretty sure actually wants to cheer? Idk, oh ya! It was so funny! Like apparently a lot of the Football team members never actually got a good look at Willa before, I swear about 5 players hit each other from being so distracted! She seemed pretty flattered but the whole ordeal-“

“ZED!” Eliza shrilly interrupted. Both zombies looked at her, in shock.

She heeded their stares and stuttered a “Uh, I g-gotta g-go. “ before grabbing her bag and fleeing the scene.

Bonzo turned and looked at him curiously.

“Zeor?” (She ok?) He questioned with concern. 

“Ya bud,” Zed mumbled as he saw her walk away, “she’s ok.” 

At least he hoped she was.

———-

A few days went by and the incident was forgotten.

And zed was desperately in need of Chemistry help.

“Yo Liza!” He breathed out as he ran up to where she was at her locker.

“No you can not borrow my chemistry notes.” She stated. 

Zed mock gasped “that was not what I was going to ask!” He totally lied.

“Uh Huh, and Mayor Wells is pro Zombie.” Eliza snarked back.

*clang!*

Both Eliza and Zed jolted , as Willa slammed Zeds locker closed.

“Yo Zed. Wynter needs to go over the rules of Football again.” She growled. The zombie quickly nodded. Looking a bit nervous.

Turning to Eliza, a much kinder expression played across the Alphas face.

“Hey Z, do you think you could lend me the chemistry notes? I’m trying my hardest. I just can’t seem to get it. “ she asked in a sultry voice.

Zed leaned back and waiting for Eliza to reply with her razor sharp tongue .

“Oh-h um, y-ya of course. H-here ya go! And if you need to ever go over that stuff. I’m here.” Eliza stuttered. Shakily handing over the notes, much to Zeds utter astonishment.

He stared slack jawed, as Willa walked off. Notes in hand. 

“Y-you, you, just handed your bio notes to her?!” He clarifies. Pointing with his finger.

“Um, yeah?! Their a problem with that?!” She shot back. Before closing her locker. And promptly scurrying off.

But Zed couldn’t help but i notice a light blush across her face (he knew this well because it happened to all zombies, when they blushed, their face looks a bit more human). 

Since when Does Eliza blush???

He mulled over this info for a bit. And went through everything that just happened.  
Slowly coming to a theory.

He just needed to prove it!

—————————-

“Hey Willa!” Zed beckoned at the lunch table. 

The werewolf cocked her head, and walked over to where he sat.

“Howls it going?” She grinned. Loving the wolf pun she put out their.

Zed chuckled, matching her grin with one of his own.

“Nothing much! I just remember you having a little trouble with chemistry and all that.” He casually mentioned. Willa scowled immediately.

“Alphas DONT need help.” She spat out.

“Hold that thought.” Zed interrupted with a finger,

“HEY ELIZA! OVER HERE!” He yelled to the zombie across of the room. 

Willa growled in question, While Eliza came over. 

Once she saw who else was sitting with Zed, her posture immediately changed. And Zed could see subtle differences in her expressions.

“Why what a coincidence you were walking by!” Zed proclaimed.

“You literally called me over what are you-“

“I can’t believe our luck! I was just having trouble explaining to Willa about some problems she has in Chemistry. Your a chemistry expert? You can explain this much better than I can! Think you could help her out?” He set into motion.

“Wha- I? Huh? Um... sure, of course! Wh-what seems to be the problem.” Eliza spluttered out. A strong Zombie blush heating up her cheeks. Not able to fully look the wolf in her eyes.

“Zed!? What is this?!” Willa questioned. 

Zed feigned innocence and pretended to be listening to music.

Rolling her eyes, Willa turned to tell Eliza off, when she got a glimpse of her face.  
And then,

The Alpha of a entire pack of werewolf’s, Whimpered.

Zed wanted to react in some sort of way. But bit his tongue.

Willa whimpered, her ears flattening.

“Um, ya, hes right. Chemistry’s just really hard.” Willa said in a small voice.

Eliza smiled warmly, grabbing a chair and sitting close.

“Don’t worry Wil, I got your back. See, let’s go over the elements.” She was quick to support.

“Thanks Z.” Willa expressed.

“Of course Wil.”

————————

After about 15 fierce blushes and 29 five second gay panics, Willa had left, feeling confident in her chemistry skills. 

Eliza sat with a love struck smile. Staring off into the distance. 

Zed couldn’t help but smirk.

“You might wanna be careful, your gay crush is showing.” He teased. 

Eliza choked, and looked at him with wide surprised eyes.

“Don’t worry Liza, or should I say Z.” He continued to tease. Reaching across the table and taking her hand in his.

Eliza just continued to look speechless.

“Too soon?” Zed noted, “Yeah. Too soon. 

“And it’s me E, you can’t hide your feelings from your best Zombie. And you should know by now I’ll love you till death and fully support you.” He was quick to support. 

Eliza blushed and looked down. The love struck smile back again.

“I really like her.” She spoke softly. Zed squeezed her hand.

“And from what I just saw, she likes you too.” He replied.

Eliza looked up at him.

“Ya think so?” She asked in a whisper.

Zed couldn’t help but smile widely.

“Oh E, how could she not. Your the best! Your their for me no matter what. Loyal to a T, kind, way too smart for a 15 year old, and always their to listen to my rambles. Your the best. Your my Best Zombie. Till death. And if she can’t see how great you are. Then she isn’t worth it.” He spoke truthfully.

Eliza blushed lightly. And just stood up. Walked a few paces. And promptly snuggled into Zeds embrace. Sitting on his lap in the process.

Zed made to tease her for the rare show of affection.

“Don’t,” she stated before he could ,”don’t ruin the moment.”

Zed shook his head, but grinned from ear to ear. Pulling her close.

Yeah. Eliza Zambie had a crush.

But she always would have Zed to back her up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I’m so sorry this took so long for me to post
> 
> Also I’m sorry it was shorter then usual.
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions just pop them through!
> 
> Also check me out on my tumblr
> 
> Mr-Walkingrainbow


End file.
